Waiting Outside The Lines
by MrBloodline
Summary: Sugar, la fille riche. Marley, la fille pauvre. Les deux se connaissent à peine, mais vont vite s'apercevoir qu'elles ont bien plus en commun que ce qu'elles pourraient croire.


**Notes de l'auteur :**_ Ça, c'est mon nouveau bébé. :D Bien sûr, aucune n'est deux n'est lesbienne dans la série, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment pour l'instant, puisque là, on en parle que d'amitié. Enfin bref. Pour (essayer de) faire court, j'ai tiré ce couple au sort dans ma fiction « trois », et j'ai eu envie de retenter l'expérience. Un peu comme pour mon Shelby/Holly. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je précise pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction « la remplaçante » que la suite arrive bientôt. Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)_

**Pairing : **_Sugarley ! :D_

**Dédicaces : **_A ma fiancée Rivera Jr (que j'embrasse très fort avec plein de pitis cœurs tout mignons. :3), Ma Soniania chérie qui m'a convaincu d'écrire une nouvelle fois sur ce pairing, ainsi qu'a Alounet, dont la haine pour cette pauvre Sugar est surement au moins égale a celle que je porte au Finchel. Une grosse pensée pour tout ceux qui me lisent aussi. :')_

**Disclaimer : **_C'est drôle, mais j'écris toujours la même chose ici … bizarre … ou pas. M'enfin bref. La série ne m'appartient toujours pas, sauf dans mes rêves._

* * *

Marley était assise sur les gradins de foot. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis la rentrée. C'était un endroit tranquille, et personne ne viendrait la dérangée ici. Même pas les joueurs de foot, en général trop occupés pour faire attention à elle. De plus, ces derniers la laissait tranquille depuis que Jake avait pris sa défense à la cafétéria, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? »

La brune reconnut aussitôt la voix de Sugar.

« Un petit barbecue, ça se voit pas ? », répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

En général, elle ne répondait jamais méchamment à quelqu'un. Mais elle avait la rousse dans sa ligne de mire depuis que celle-ci s'était moquée (sans le vouloir vraiment, mais quand même) de sa mère. C'était comme ça. Personne n'avait le droit de parler ainsi de sa maman.

« Ah bon ? », reprit la rousse, réellement étonnée. « Pourtant, je ne vois pas de fumée. En plus, je suis presque sûre que c'est illégale de faire un barbecue sur des gradins de foot. »

Long soupir de la part de Marley. Est-ce que Sugar se moquait d'elle, ou bien était-elle tout simplement stupide ?

« Oh … c'était ironique. », fit celle-ci, comprenant enfin.

« Ouais. », répondit Marley.

« C'est pas drôle, tu sait ? En plus je meurt de faim. »

« Pourquoi tu t'achète pas à manger ? T'a largement les moyens, d'après ce que j'ai pu entende. »

La rousse ne prêta pas attention à cette dernière remarque et pris place à côté de Marley.

« Ben … j'avais pas envie de manger toute seule. »

Aussitôt, Marley se radoucit. Elle aussi avait connue la solitude dans son ancienne école, et personne ne méritait d'être toujours seul selon elle.

« En plus, j'en ai marre que tout le monde me regarde comme la gentille petite fille riche à son papa. Bon, c'est pas complètement faux, mais je suis quand même plus que ça. »

Marley approuva d'un bref hochement de tête, avant d'ajouter :

« Tu sait comment un m'appelait dans mon ancienne école ? »

« Non ... », répondit Sugar.

« V.I.H. »

Sugar lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

« J'étais très maigre à l'époque, et les gens sont commencés à dire que j'avais le SIDA. Ajoute ça à ma mère … »

« Ça, c'est vraiment méchant ... », murmura Sugar, pleine de compassion.

« C'est pour ça que j'aime pas qu'on se moque de ma maman. J'ai pas de père, et très peu d'amis. Alors quand on se moque de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, ça me rend dingue. »

Un petit silence s'installa, avant que Sugar ne reprenne :

« Je comprend … excuse moi ... »

« C'est pas grave », assura la brune avec un petit sourire. « Mais essaye de comprendre. Je suis sûre que t'en est capable. »

« Bien sûr. Je suis riche, pas stupide, merci. »

Marley rigola légèrement, amusée par l'attitude de la rousse.

« Si tu veux, tu n'a qu'a venir manger avec moi », proposa celle-ci.

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux partirent ensembles. Et c'est ainsi qu'une belle histoire commença.


End file.
